Chess of the Three Kingdoms
| image = File:Chess_3_kingdoms.png | imagewidth = 300px | caption = Map as of end of game | host = yoruichi-san | link = Chess of the Three Kingdoms | size = 17 Players (Large) | startdate = February 13, 2009 | winningfaction = Wei/Ma Chao | roster = #, player #solarfish #CherryLane 2.0 (Fox) #Riranor #IDoNotExist #Prof. Templeton #rossbeemer #CherryLane #Surge #Dawg #Joe's Student #Einkil #JarZe #TwinPop #Star_Tiger #SparrowHawk #The Merkal #Lemonymelon | first = The Merkal | last = Surge, Joe's Student, Einkil, JarZe, SparrowHawk | mvp = SparrowHawk / Surge | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by yoruichi-san based on his own idea. It began on February 13, 2009 and ended in a Wei/Ma Chao win in Cycle 7 (24 March, 2009). Game Mechanics Rules #Last Kingdom standing gains sovereignty over the Middle Mafiosphere and wins the game. Independent wins are independent of the Kingdom win. #Surround kills: If a legion or group of allied legions is surrounded (i.e. all points one move away are taken up by enemy units), the legion is killed. If all the legions of a player are killed, the player is wiped-out and leaves the game. After completing a surround kill, participating legions may not move until their next movement phase. Kills effectively occur at the end of a Movement phase and all possible kills for that arrangement occur simultaneously. #Movement phases are 12 hours for each of the Kingdoms to decide their moves. It is highly recommended that the teams discuss strategy and ideas prior to their actual movement phase. #Movement rules: ##Legions move along line segments. Unless otherwise stated, each player may move up to a total of 6 units during each of their Movement phase, to be divided up among their legions however they wish. Final decisions should be written in the form (xi,yi)->(xf,yf), where xi and yi are the starting coordinates of a legion and xf and yf are the final coordinates. No two legions may occupy the same spot. There are no other limitations to movement. The Independents have priority during movement, so if a Kingdom player attempts to occupy the same spot, the player will be placed in the spot 1 move prior to their desired destination. Moving a legion into a surrounded spot is suicide unless it completes a surround kill of its own on that move. #The Politique phase is 24 hours unless a no-contest is called. A no-contest can only be called by a player who has majority and must be PMed to me (since players can say whatever they want to on the thread ;P). #Politique rules: Players must vote for the player they want to sanction. The player with the most votes will have their supply lines cut and hence be unable to move during their next movement phase. In case of a tie, if there are 2 or more votes for each tied player, all tied players are sanctioned. If there are less than 2 votes, no tied player is sanctioned. #Order: Shu, Wei, Wu, Politique, Wei, Wu, Shu, Politique, Wu, Shu, Wei, Politique, Shu, Wu, Wei, Politique, Wu, Wei, Shu, Politique, Wei, Shu, Wu, Politique,...(repeat)... Role Description West (Shu): Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Zhuge Liang, Zhao Yun *3 roles: Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei: Sworn brothers. Part of their oath: "Although we were not born on the same day, we swear to die on the same year, month, and day." Activating the 'Peach Bomb': If one brother is wiped out, the other two will die as well. However, since Guan Yu and Zhang Fei are formidable warriors, they will not go down quietly. Their dying legions will kill any adjacent legions (i.e. legions that are one move away). Also, Liu Bei may sacrifice his movement during any cycle to discover the character identity of a player, which Shu will be informed of during the Politique phase. *Zhuge Liang: "Three inept tailors can defeat a Zhuge Liang." To kill him, legions from at least three different players must be used in the surround. If Liu Bei dies, his fierce devotion to loyalty will allow him to "stop five armies", i.e., he will be able to halt the movement of 5 legions once (chosen during the Politique phase). *Zhao Yun: A brave warrior dedicated to serving his lord. Every cycle, deliver a secret message to a character who's legion is one move away from during the Politique phase. North (Wei): Cao Cao, Cao Ren, Xiahou Dun, Dian Wei, Sima Yi *Cao Cao: Hero of Chaos. Prince of Wei. An ambitious and cunning man. Cannot be wiped out as long as Wei stands. If his last legion is killed, he will take command of a surviving legion of another under his command. Every cycle, during the Politique phase can select an enemy legion which will be converted to an allied legion (count as a Wei unit), although not under his control, for the next cycle. The conversion is revealed when it has an effect (i.e. part of a kill) or at the end of the Wei Movement phase, which ever comes first. *Cao Ren: Cousin to Cao Cao. Valiant and loyal to a fault. Every cycle, may 'deliver' a secret message. I.e. he may send a secret message to a player whose legion is one unit away during the Politique phase. *Xiahou Dun: A general who has followed Cao Cao since the beginning. Lost an eye in battle. Every cycle, he learns the identity of any non-allied units who are within the triangle made by his three legions during the Politique phase. If he is down to two legions, he learns the identity of the units that are on the line segment made by his legions. *Dian Wei: A young and adroit warrior. Fierce and eager for battle. Any cycle, but not two in a row, he may engage any or all the legions he is adjacent (1 move away from) in battle. After he engages an enemy legion, neither he nor the enemy legions may move for the duration of 1 cycle. *Sima Yi: A capable tactician with his own ambitions. Any cycle, he may choose to sacrifice his movement to lay a trap: prior to the end of the Politique phase, he chooses a set of coordinates in the grid and if a legion is there after the next Movement cycles the legion is trapped there for the following cycle. East (Wu): Sun Ce, Sun Quan, Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Huang Gai *Sun Ce: Eldest son of Sun Jian. Descendent of Sun Ji (Sun Tzu). A formidable warrior as well as a capable general and a benevolent ruler. Any cycle, but not two in a row, he may choose any two legions to switch on the map. Takes effect at the end of the Wu Movement phase. *Sun Quan: Younger brother of Sun Ce, inheritor to the Sun legacy. A capable politician and general. Every Cycle during the Politique phase, may find out the identity of one character that one of his legions is within 3 of from and send a secret message to that player. *2 roles: Gan Ning and Ling Tong: Generals and rivals for Sun Quan's favor. One may move more units during a cycle if the other moves less units. I.e. Gan Ning may move 8 if Ling Tong moves only 4. Total allowed moves for the two during a cycle is 12. *Huang Gai: Veteran soldier. Any cycle may carry out the 'Bitter Meat Plan', sacrificing his movement in order to cancel out the ability of a player of his choosing. Must inform host of intention to carry out the Bitter Meat Plan prior to the end of the Politique phase. South (Independents): Lu Bu, Ma Chao. Are neutral to each other. ***Independent wins are independent of the Kingdom win, and if an independent reaches their win condition early on, they leave the game in victory and the game continues until one Kingdom is victorious.*** *Lu Bu: The greatest warrior. Wins if he takes part in the surround kill of 3 of the greatest warriors of the Kingdoms (Dian Wei, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Sun Ce, Gan Ning) He possesses Red Hare, the fastest horse, which allows him to move a total of 9 units. May send a secret message to any character during the Politique phase. *Ma Chao: Seeks revenge on Cao Cao for the death of his father. Wins if he takes part on the surround kill on 3 of Cao Cao's legions. May choose to move at any phases during the cycle and may divide up his moves however he pleases. May send a secret message to any character during the Politique phase. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *Surge *Dawg *Joe's Student *JarZe - Ma Chao *TwinPop *sparrowhawk (dawh) Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster #solarfish - Killed cycle 7 by Shu Peach bomb activated by Ma Chao #Kat - Killed at end #Riranor - Killed cycle 7 by Shu Peach bomb activated by Ma Chao #IDNE - Killed During cycle 5 by Shu #Prof. T - Killed During cycle 5 by Shu #rossbeemer - Killed During cycle 7 by Wei #Cherry Lane - Killed cycle 7 by Shu Peach bomb activated by Ma Chao #Surge #Dawg - Killed cycle 7 by Shu #Joe's Student #Einkil - Killed at end #JarZe - Ma Chao #TwinPop - Killed cycle 7 by Shu #ST-Lu Bu #sparrowhawk (dawh) #the Merkal - Killed during cycle 3 by Shu #Lemonymelon - Killed During cycle 5 by Wei Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 3 Category:Games